With the rapid development of power electronics, the switching mode power supply has been widely used due to its high power conversion efficiency. In a switching regulator circuit, the semiconductor switching device is the essential component. The continuous increasing of the operating frequency of the switching power supply brings wide change to the electronics industry. The researches on the semiconductor switching device also become particularly important, especially in the power MOSFET and IGBT. It is necessary to design a special drive circuit for the power device due to its special process and structure.
In a conventional power MOSFET driver circuit, the MOSFET in the driver stage will be turned on at the same time, an additional power is consumed. Furthermore, in the output stage drive circuit with a higher supply voltage, the working reliability of the drive circuit cannot be guaranteed due to the lack of the necessary protection circuit. Further still, due to the limited source current and sink current capability, the driver circuit cannot be used in some special occasions. The protection issues of the driver circuit with a higher voltage can be effectively solved in present invention; while the defects of the limited source and sink current of the conventional drive circuit can be eliminated; the static power consumption of the driver circuit can be reduced; the total harmonic distortion can be reduced; the reliability and security of the drive circuit can be ensured.